Kakuriyo no Yadomeshi Wiki:Talkpage policy
This policy is for two types of talkpages: and . Guidelines *Both comment and message wall belong to the community, they are not the property of the user. *The talkpages is a place for other users to give messages, and ask questions and communicate when they have done something in conflict with what they have been doing and try to settle a small issue. *If you want to discuss on a subject that already has an article, use the articles comment. The article comment are for discussing the contents within boundary and for the upkeep of the article itself. *You should make a new section for each new discussion topic. *Statement should come with trusted citation; otherwise, it's just speculations or if more seriously, trolls. Trolling is basically saying things you know will incite other members until they become annoyed. You are allowed to disagree but do not deliberately bait others as it is an indirect attack. **Even if you feel a user has trolled, let the admins deal with it rather than respond in kind. *Use the template to hide content if the subject containt any spoilers from the further plot. *If a discussion is particularly active, it is recommended that the discussion be moved to Chat server: this is because by the time they have typed out a message or at least tried to add their message, they still won't be able to watch over if several other edits have been made in the time spent trying to add a message. *Use of appropriate language and treat other users civilly at all times. Rules Rules for both Comments and Message Wall *Do not remove or edit old messages, comments. This is the community's way of viewing the history of messages sent to you, this is an open public community where entire histories should be viewable. **Messages can be removed from the page if they are Wikia TOU violations such as vulgar comments just used for unreasonable harrassment of the user, or by admins' judgement. These are the ONLY acceptable reasons for removing messages from a user wall. **If your talkpage is getting large or you want to clean up old messages, you are still free to archive the old ones. You may only close resolved topics and topics older than 3 months. *Do not remove or blank your new comment/message under any circumstances. In case it was created by accident or your mind changes, instead, close the topic or edit your message, using strikethrough for the text by adding and leaving a note for your reason below on the same message/comment. *Do not posting a spoiler without using template to hide content. *Do not duplicate your messages/comments on multiple topics. **If any of them was created by accident, you should immediately either merge them into one and use strikethrough for the rest or contact admin for help. *Do not make too many typos in one single comments/messages or multiple comments/messages in the short time. That disrespects other readers. *Do not troll of any kind and don't feed troll. *Do not revive dead topics in order to make a point about something revealed long after the discussion stopped, if it is necessary to continue further discussion then start a new topic. *Do not insult other people or put up notices telling other users not to comment or use message wall, or do other actions that hinder users' abilities to send messages to you. Rules only for Comments *No illegal external links and images are allowed in comments, except external links with clear and tidy URL (for ex: http://imgur.com/xxx.png) and contain only appropriate images. *Asking for external links of translation is also not allowed on the wiki. Use Message Wall or Chat instead or try to find it yourself. *Do not create comments continuously on the same topic. ** You're allowed to continuously create comments on different topics of the same article *If an admin has closed a topic, do not discuss anymore. *Do not use article comment to discuss about unofficial or unrelated content to the series, use message wall or Chat instead. Rules only for Message Wall *Your message walls are not userpages. Content that is added by users that is akin to content that belongs on a userpage may be removed. Category:Rules